Talk:Hajime Hinata
Definitely sure about this? So all of us, even the admin, have consented that Hajime's English VA is Johnny Yong Bosch after all? New Seeker (talk) 23:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Voice Actor Okay this whole thing is even starting to irritate me when it comes to his voice actor. Every source besides this wiki lists Johnny Yong Bosch as Hajime's voice actor and Todd Haberkorn as Teruteru's so why is it that it keeps getting edited back to Todd Haberkorn when it very obvious that it isn't??? Like even with out written proof from the voice actors the two voice actors have extremely recognizable voices and it's obvious just listening to them in the latest trailer that JYB is Hajime and Haberkorn is Teruteru. The only proof of Haberkorn playing Hajime is a very unspecific tweet that he may have misunderstood when he answered as it never says directly that he's voicing Hajime. Sorry if this at all seems rude I'm just very irritated seeing it constantly being edited every few hours and kind of just want to get the whole issue done with. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_Yong_Bosch There is his wiki page which has him listed as Hajime Hinata Title Can his title please be changed to "None" instead of Ultimate ??? I mean we don't have Kyoko's title listed as Ultimate ??? and Ultimate Detective. It's just Ultimate Detective because that's what she is. Having Hajime's as Ultimate ??? gives the impression he still has a title that hasn't been revealed when he doesn't. Okay I'm gonna assume everyone is just ignoring everything I put on this page but again Hajime Hinata is NOT a member of Ultimate Despair and NEVER was. Saying he is a member of Ultimate Despair is like saying Ryoko was Ultimate Despair. Even though their other self is does not mean they are. Also please just put his title as None. I really don't care about your reasons for making it how it currently is but it's literally just over complicating it all. I really don't know what your logic is here because Kamukura and Ryouko are not Hinata and Junko's "other selves," they're just alter egos. Kamukura is Hinata and Hinata is Kamukura, just as Junko is Ryouko and Ryouko is Junko. Everything Kamukura did is something Hinata must hold himself responsible for because he is, was, and always will be, Izuru Kamukura. They are one and the same, meaning yes, Hinata was a member of Ultimate Despair. There is no degree of separation between the two beyond the difference in name because Kamukura literally represents a corrupted Hinata. A Hinata corrupted by talent and the pursuit of talent, because Hinata is social commentary on the poisonous mindset rampant in Japan that Hope's Peak as an institution represents: having talent gives you worth. That's the point. He's Ultimate Despair. Minamemeoto (talk) 16:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) : Is there one person, or multiple people talking, here? It's confusing. In any case, we don't know if Izuru and Hajime are different personalities. Ryouko and Junko are, but considering the game, it's entirely likely that "Izuru" remembers all of Hajime's memories. In fact, it's unlikely Hajime ever stopped calling himself Hajime. Officially, he survived the mass suicide, so surely his Hajime identity was persistent past the surgery. It's just that he also had Hope's Peak giving him the codename "Izuru Kamakura", in order to hide his relation to Hajime. Technically speaking, Izuru Kamakura shouldn't even be a separate page - they're not separate people. As such, if he's getting the Ultimate Despair label, he should also have the Ultimate Hope label. : Secondly... shock as it may be, we know almost nothing about Ultimate Despair. We don't even know if the Remnants of Despair were all really part of the group - Danganronpa's Episode 0 shows that two supposed members, Hajime and Nagito, don't even know each other. Oh, and Nagito says that he hates Junko. And Hajime plans to "use" Junko. They might just be people believed to be ringleaders, after being driven insane by Junko. We've only got Junko's word, and a bunch of people who want to murder them, to base this off of. It's all a crazy muddle of nonsense. 08:57, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah, it was just an anonymous user and me talking, sorry for the confusion. I agree, though - Kamukura really doesn't need his own page. The, uh, thing is, though, the reason Kamukura and Komaeda hadn't met before the boat is because DR:AE solidified that Kamukura was off doing his own thing. It's likely he was Ultimate Despair "in name only," if that makes sense. He harbors a lot of hatred toward Junko, and while Komaeda does too, he also admits in DR:AE that he loved her. We don't have any such thing from Kamukura, and it's highly likely we never will, since Kodaka seems innately perplexed as to what to do with this character he's created. ::: I don't agree with you that Hinata was still "himself" as Kamukura, though, because it was stated that his memory was wiped and he was given the moniker "Izuru Kamukura," possibly as a way to solidify that he is now Hope's Peak's property, since Izuru Kamukura was the name of the founder. ::: tl;dr Kamukura should be on Hinata's page and deserves both the Ultimate Hope and Ultimate Despair titles. Minamemeoto (talk) 18:13, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::: It doesn't make sense for Hajime's memories to be wiped, though. I mean, that suggests that when they erased Izuru's memories, he suddenly got Hajime's back. If it works by putting blocks on previous memories, then putting blocks on more memories should not erase the previous blocks. Though, it's true that Hajime regained at least one of Izuru's, so Izuru himself may have some sort of resistance/recovery (eidetic memory intefering with the process?) and not have had memory blocks of his previous life by the time of DR2. ::::: Furthermore, while being off on his own might explain why Nagito doesn't know Izuru, it doesn't really explain how Izuru doesn't know Nagito, unless the links between Ultimate Despair members are so weak as to be non-existent. Or why Izuru's meritocratic opinions contradict the anarchist behaviour of Junko, or what his speech on selection has to do with the Killing School Trip - or, possibly, with his stance on the Tragedy as a whole. Annoyingly, Izuru barely exists in DR2 as anything other than an excuse. - Mr SP (talk) 08:40, October 23, 2014 (UTC) History content I'm planning to fill the history content, but before doing so, I would like to hear your suggestion. Should we left the investigation session unwritten (except if there's a plot twist like during chapter 5 where Hinata and Nanami discovered the students profile in Komaeda's cottage). I rather write the important events instead writing all of what's happening. H O P E (talk) 02:47, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Ultimate Future Who else thinks, that his hidden Ultimate is something like Ultimate Future? cause, like the protagonist in the first Danganropa is focused on Hope and got the Ultimate Hope title, he focuses much on Future/creating own future in the end, so i think it would kinda fit to have him get the title Ultimate Future. VoidMagician (talk) 10:29, August 10, 2016 (UTC)VoidMagician If it is not stated in the game or whatsoever, then it's considered as non-canon and therefore can't be add on this wiki. H O P E (talk) 12:48, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Why is this locked? I don't understand why there's a stub on this article if it's locked. What's the point in that? Terawo (talk) 22:21, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Uhhhh...it's not locked. (Singsweet23 (talk) 22:22, August 26, 2016 (UTC)) Are you sure? I'm pretty sure it can't be edited. Terawo (talk) 22:23, August 26, 2016 (UTC) I can. Try again. (Singsweet23 (talk) 22:27, August 26, 2016 (UTC)) @Slingsweet23: It's locked for anons and non-registered users. It takes about 2 or 3 days for an account to be registered, so that's why Terawo can't edit it. @Terawo: It's probably locked because of vandalism by anons, idk. Meal (talk) 23:15, August 26, 2016 (UTC) @Slingsweet23 @Meal Oh really? I guess that makes sense then. Terawo (talk) 10:00, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Relationship with Nanami I was thinking that for Hinata's relationship with Nanami, maybe we should combine the real-life one and AI descriptions. (Singsweet23 (talk) 01:14, August 28, 2016 (UTC)) No we can't. The real-life and AI may have same feelings/trust/friends relationship to Hinata, but we can't merge the different events that happened on the real life and New World Program into one. It's best to put them separately. H O P E (talk) 01:18, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Thats...not what I meant. For example, on Chiaki's page, her relationships with Hajime and Izuru are put together as "Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura". I was thinking maybe for his relationship with Chiaki, we could put something like "Chiaki Nanami/AI" or "Chiaki Nanami (Real/AI)". (Singsweet23 (talk) 00:50, September 2, 2016 (UTC)) I think I get what you mean. I edited the page as an example. The heading would be Chiaki Nanami, but the subheadings would each be for both the real and AI versions. I put together Hajime and Izuru on Chiaki's relationship page because Chiaki recognizes them as the same person (Hajime), so she'll feel the same for both of them. In Hajime's case, it's not that simple, since he has similar relationships with two different versions of her, extremely similar but yet not the same, I basically did what I did.KoniverseTwelve (talk) 01:14, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thats fine. It looks a lot better, since it no longer looks like Chiaki is listed two times. (Singsweet23 (talk) 23:06, September 2, 2016 (UTC)) Test Subject 2.0? Apparently, there was a paper saying that Hajime was test subject 2.0 for the Izuru Kamukura project. I need to see some evidence of that for myself in order to put this in the trivia, because it might become important, considering the speculation that Tengan is Izuru 1.0. KoniverseTwelve (talk) 01:39, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Relationship with Komaeda Why does changing Komaeda's relationship info result as a banning? Though many of his actions aren't as apparent as Komaeda's, if this were a heterosexual relationship, you would very obviously mark both of them down as their romantic interest as you did with Nanami? If Nanami was a male, you would also mark them as "friends" since they give no indication of them liking each other romantically. If you won't change Komaeda's relationship to a romantic interest of Hinata's, I'd suggest moving Nanami's relationship to friends as they have never shown romantic interest in each other. Men and Women can just be friends. Michaelvantas (talk) 05:46, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :It's not a ban, it's a one week block because moving Nagito's section has been an issue for awhile so we need to take preemptive measures to avoid creating another job for the staff. :For Hajime @ Chiaki, we have a good amount of contextual clues to heavily imply romantic feelings towards her. For Hajime @ Nagito not so much. We keep things like this as neutral as possible (this includes LGBT+ inclusive content), even when information doesn't align with someone else's views. :We're pretty firm on this, and we won't be accepting any discussion on moving either section to or out of "Love Interest". Monollama (talk) 06:15, May 18, 2018 (UTC)